


Fight Night

by ShilohHemingway



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Delphine Cormier/Cosima Niehaus, Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4545858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShilohHemingway/pseuds/ShilohHemingway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cute, domestic, and fluffy Cophine. Enjoy!</p>
<p>xx,<br/>Shiloh-Hemingway</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight Night

“Cosima,” Delphine warns, “don’t you dare.”

“Say it,” Cosima says putting emphasis on the words, “say it or I’ll spray you.”

“Ok, fine,” Delphine says a half smirk emerging onto her face. “I…Lo…” She bolts out of the kitchen.

Cosima races after her. “Oh no, you’re not gonna get away that easily,” she shouts between giggles.

Delphine can’t contain her own laughter. She runs past the dining room table almost knocking a chair over. “Cosima stop!” she shrieks. Her laughter renders her almost too weak to run.

“I’m gonna make you say it!” Cosima says almost catching the blonde’s shirt tail.

Delphine circles around the coffee table in a failed attempt to avoid Cosima’s grasp, alas, the brunette catches her and pins her on the sofa. She begins to tickle the supine woman mercilessly. “Ok! Ok!” Delphine shouts tears streaming down her beet red face, having laughed so hard. “I Love you!”

“What was that?” Cosima says, still tickling her wife.

“I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU, MON AMOUR!” The woman shouts. Her chest rises and falls heavily as she tries to catch her breath.

Cosima stops the tickling frenzy. “Well talk is cheap Dr. Cormier,” she says with a grin, looking down at her conquest.

Delphine grabs a fist full of Cosima’s shirt and pulls her down. “Come here,” She says.


End file.
